1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to an applicator with fluids sealed within it. More specifically, the present invention relates to an applicator with one or more fluids sealed separately within it with opening means enclosed within the applicator to allow the commingling and releasing of the fluids enclosed within the applicator.
2. Description of Related Art
Applicators such as cotton swabs are generally used to apply medication, anesthetic, alcohol, and various other liquids. Swab applicator generally comprises of a tubular handle with a formed absorbent tip at one or both ends of the tubular handle. The absorbent tip may be made of cotton or a foam absorbent material. The tip may also be a brush. The tubular handle may be made of wood, paper, or plastic and it may be solid or hollow.
Generally the applicator tip of a dry swab applicator is first placed in contact with the liquid to be applied for the applicator tip to absorb the liquid. Subsequently, the moisturized applicator tip is placed in contact with the surface to apply the absorbed liquid to the surface. Swab applicators may also be pre-moistened with the desired liquid and sealed in a container for subsequent use. Generally the pre-moistened swab applicators are packaged individually so that opening the packaging to retrieve one swab applicator will not affect the remaining swab applicators.